Winx in OnePiece
by WhiteSupernova
Summary: Fairies meet pirates... what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

STELLA, DON'T TOUCH IT!", yelled the Winx as the sun-fairy glanced curious at a little cube and typed with its buttons. A bright lightning was set free by the cube and before they could realize what just happened, a magical force pulled them into a mirror...

Today was actually a normal day. Well except for the appearance of the shadow-monsters of Darkar that suddenly showed up at the courtyard of the school of Alfea. The Winx had to use all of their magical powers to banish the shadow-monsters and after that they were just dead tired.

When they finally wanted to go to bed, Stella found this golden cube with the strong magical aura and she started out of boredom to play with it... And what then happened, you already know...Yelling, our beloved fairies fell through a white tunnel which seemed infinite, but then also short. The six fairies landed hard on a sandy ground. Whereas Bloom had it best, because she literally fell on her element; on a campfire where a few people were sitting around. Those looked at her and her friends with a baffled and confused face. For a moment, silence reigned... but then... "Who are you?", asked a black-haired boy with a straw-hat and looked with widened eyes at Bloom. She in the meanwhile just laid calm and relaxing in the flames that didn't seem to hurt her.

Though she didn't notice the look on his face and stared into the flames that seemed so familiar to her. Stella stood up a bit laborious and wiped the dirt from her clothes. "Oh god... was that a crash landing...", commented the blonde and looked to her friends who now also stood up and tapped the dirt of their clothes. The princess of Solaria was now searching with her eyes for the fairy of the dragon-fire and found her eventually laying in the burning campfire. "Now look at that! You're a real lucky devil, Bloom. You like landings in the fire, don't you?", asked the sun-fairy slightly annoyed. Why had Bloom such a comfortable landing? While she landed on the cold sandy ground? The named that was only now brought back to reality by her best friend, looked a bit confused up:"What is it Stella?" She only sighed and repeated her question:" You like landings in the fire, don't you?" Bloom only nodded and added in an amused voice:"Of course, Stella. I'm a fire-fairy and you know we like fire and heat. Like sun-fairies love light and nature-fairies adore the nature. The same applies for every fairy..." She looked rotating to her friends that just smiled and nodded approvingly. A hem of an orange-haired woman led the attention of the six fairies of the Winx to the people at the campfire. "Could you please tell us who you are and why the hell you fell from heaven?!", she asked sligthly irritated. "Oh yes...of course...sorry ...", spoke the future ruler of Andros in an appropriate way. "My name is Layla, I'm the crown princess of Andros", she said and then again arised from her simple bow and pointed to a blonde girl that without reason was just doing her nails right now and introduced her:"This is Stella, princess of Solaria... and... eh Stella, why are you making your nails?" Stella looked at her a bit questioning:"Is that perhaps forbidden? I don't think so." The girl with the dark-brown hair just shook her head and pointed to a to a brown-haired girl and a dark-blue-haired girl:"These are Flora and Musa." Now she was pointing to a girl with pink/violet hair and also said her name:"This here is Techna." A blond looked over to the redhead who in the meantime relaxed in the flames and asked:"All right... and who is that one laying in our campfire and why is she so relaxed?" Stella only laughed and responded:" That is Bloom and she is the princess of Domino and don't worry, the flames can't hurt her." Layla glanced in the meanwhile again at the sea and watched the waves. "We landed here, because of a misfortune...", said Techna and looked discreetly to the blonde one and continued:"...by one of us." The sun-fairy grinned innocent and scratched her head. Musa sighed and looked to the fire-fairy and then asked:"And what now, Bloom? What should we do?" But she didn't react at all and only stared furthermore into the fire like hypnotized. "Who are you exactly?", asked the fairy of the music now. "I'm Nami", introduced a orange-haired gril herself and pointed to the boy with the straw-hat nxt to her and spoke:"That's Ruffy, our captain. These here are Sanji, Chopper, Lysop and Robin." While she was counting down the names, she pointed to each of the people. "Nice to meet you.", grinned the Winx, except for Bloom who was too distracted by the flames. Ruffy jumped excited up and yelled:"Yay, new members!" Confused the Winx looked at the black-haired boy who just got a clout on his head by Nami :"Idiot!"

"What?!", the boy with the straw-hat asked confused and held his hand on his head. Nami only shook her head and explained to the Winx:"You know, we are pirates and this dumbass here is always searching for new crew members." - "YOU ARE PIRATES?!", screamed the Winx shocked. "But for pirates you seem quite nice...", said Stella. "Yes, we are... but don't worry... we won't harm you...", said Ruffy smiling and continued:"So you wanna join my crew or not?" The Winx looked at eachother confused and questioning. Their eyes moved to their leader, Bloom who in the meantime closed her eyes. "Maybe...", they replied. Out of the dense jungle, two male people came who pulled two enormous animals behind their back. One of them had green hair and three swords hanging on the side of his hip. The other one had black hair and was wearing a cowboy hat with two smileys, a sad and a laughing one. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt and walked with a lowered head towards the fairies and pirates. He lifted his head and paused. His eyes moved to the redhead who had just opened her eyes a narrow and also glanced at him disbelieving. "B-Bloom...", whispered the black-haired and let the rope fall, he was holding in his hand. "A-Ace...", whispered the named and stood up from the fire. She went like in trance toward the blackhead, whereas she ignored the confused looks of her friends and the straw-hat-gang. Automatically she put her arms around his neck, while she leaned forwards and her lips pressed a soft kiss on his. Ace returned the hug and sighed:"I missed you so much... my fire-angel..", before he responded with a kiss and closed pleasurable his eyes... Bloom parted from him shortly. "That's why the fire was so familiar to me...", grinned the redhead and united her lips again ith a passionate kiss with his. "WHAT THE HELL?", yelled the straw-hats and the other Winx shocked, confused, surprised and disbelieving and looked with open mouths to them. But they only had eyes for eachother...

 _ **If I should continue writing, please leave a review ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

" _Oh that's why the flames are so familiar to me...", grinned the redhead wide and pushed her lips again into a passionate kiss on his lips._

" _WHAT THE HELL?", yelled the straw-hats and the other fairies shocked, confused and surprised and looked with mouths shut open to them. But those didn't quite notice them..._

Still Ace and Bloom were deeply into a kiss and didn't notice the surprised looks on their friends faces. These didn't know how to think about this situation and just continued starring at the supposedly lovers. After a few minutes, the two finally separated from eachother to take a deep breath. "How often did we just kiss?", Ace whispered into Bloom's ear and leaned again on her lips. She only smiled wide and answered:" At least a thousand times." The blackhaired now also started to smile and pressed his lips again on hers.

"Eh...B-Bloom?", interrupted them the voice of Stella who slowly came back from her shocked state. Bloom and Ace parted again from the kiss and looked questioning to the Winx and the straw-hats. "Why are you starring that way?", they both asked as if nothing happened. "Why did you...kiss?", asked Ruffy who was slightly distraught and tried to recover from the shock. Bloom and Ace only smiled and while Ace still held Bloom pressed against his chest, the Winx and the others were somehow afraid.

"Isn't that obvious...?", started Ace and leaned his head on her shoulder. "We're a couple...", finished Bloom his sentence and ran her hand through his pitch-black hair. In the meantime she watched her friends whose expressions went even more staggered. "WHAT? YOU'RE A COUPLE?!", screamed the fairy friends. Bloom and Ace only nodded as an answer. "Ace... you never told me that you have a girlfriend...", said Ruffy while he felt a bit disappointed. Why didn't his brother tell him such a thing? "Well, you didn't ask... and furthermore...", began Ace and showed his brother and his gang the ring on his finger. " We are engaged...", finished Bloom the sentence and showed now her friends her ring.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ENGAGED!?", yelled the Winx and the straw-hats shocked and looked surprised at the lovers. Ace and Bloom nodded smiling. The commander of the second division held up Bloom and seemed willing to disappear with her as Layla said:" WAIT! TELL US FIRST HOW YOU KNOW EACHOTHER!" Bloom and Ace looked at eachother in silence and nodded then. They had a right to know it...

The blackhaired sat down and pulled Bloom on his lap. Protectingly he laid his arms around her and started to tell the story...

 **Ace's point of view:**

 **I was running down the beach and watched the sea. It was beautiful, so calm and peaceful. I enjoyed the silence... Suddenly I glimpsed an unconscious girl that was probably washed ashore the beach. I went to her and held her up. I looked if she's alright and I blushed a little bit. I had never seen such a beautiful girl before... She had long and soft hair that reminded me of fire and furthermore she smelled so good. I carried her onto the Moby Dick and laid her into the sickbed. The doctor said that she was alright and would soon wake up...**

 **Proximately to days later...**

But before Ace could continue, they heard the familiar laughter of three wellknown enemies, the Trix. The ice-witch shot an ice-ray to Blooma and Ace. Bloom didn't hesitate and destroyed the ray by melting it with single moevement of her arms. Icy, the other Trix and everyone else, except Bloom and Ace, were surprised how well they worked together. It seemed as if they could read te minds of eachother...

The witch of the ice, caught herself again and hurled some icicles to Bloom and Ace. They grabbed eachothers hand and together they created a shield out of fire around the Winx and the straw-hats. The icicles melted even before they touched the shield. It got pretty hot because of the shield and the Trix now began to sweat, but on the inside it was still quite cool. Ice hurled again, nearly desperately an attack against the fireshield, but without effect. Amazed and astonished, the Winx and the straw-hats starred at Bloom and Ace who were just grinning and did nothing more...

Now the other sisters also tried to destroy the protection-shield, but their attacks rebounded off the shield and came back even harder. Darcy could avoid the attack, but her own lightning-attack hit Stormy and she flew ten-twenty meters behind against a big rock and laid now lifeless on the ground. "STROMY!", yelled Darcy and Icy. "Oh just wait...", growled both angry and collected all their magic. Their eyes started to glow and together they screamed full of hatred:" DARK ICECURSE!" They hurled their convergence to the fireshield. A white light aglowed...

Icy and Darcy now smiled evil. Well you weren't prepared for this, they thought. But in the next moment their eyes widened …. The shield was still there and it hasn't got a scratch and not only this... but Ace and Bloom changed...

Over them flew now an enormous dragon out of flames in different colours. His eyes were golden. He growled quietly and let a then a powerful growl came out of his throat. The straw-hats and also the Winx felt a shiver ran down their spine. And even the two witches felt not so powerful anymore. The fog that laid around Bloom and Ace now started to move away and everyone had now free sight to the lovers. Ace was wearing a golden coat that was open and had red flames on the edges that seemed to burn. He was still wearing his pants and his hat, but were these now black. A firy aura surrounded him and on his belly and his chest a red dragon with golden edges became apparent. As he was looking up to the witches with his golden eyes where one could see flames in it, a wide grin appeared on his face. The witches now shooked by the threatening look on his face and they started slightly to whimper. An enormous power radiated Ace and Bloom...

She was also wearing an open golden coat with red flames. This one also seemed to burn. On her belly one could see a golden dragon with red edges. She had on a blue shirt which revealed a little part of her breast. Her skirt was also blue with golden flames on the edges. She wore shoes that were sandal-similar and they had ribbons which she bound high to her knees and on their endings were little jewels.

She was also grinning and held her head up high. Her eyes glowed red and golden flames danced inside them. And again the Trix shooked because of the look on her face. "Dragon...", she started and held her arm contemporaneous with Ace's backwards as if they wanted to hurl a ball. "Fire...", continued Ace. Flames gathered in their fists and togethter they yelled:" Fist!". They hurled their fireattack to the Trix. Their flames melted to one big and they started now to form a massive dragon. He attacked the witches without mercy. A few moments later, they were laying unconscious and defeated with heavy burnings on the ground...

With mouths wide shut open, the straw-hats and the Winx looked at Ace and Bloom...


End file.
